Demon
]] The Demons are a shared Race of creatures found in the Dark Irregulars, Etranger, Gold Paladin, Granblue, Kagero, Murakumo, Narukami, Pale Moon, Shadow Paladin, Nubatama and Spike Brothers Clans. List of Demons Dark Irregulars Trigger *Amon's Follower, Abysm Lust (Heal) *Amon's Follower, Meteor Cracker (Stand) *Dark Knight of Nightmareland (Critical) *Endless Boozer (Draw) *Hungry Egg of Nightmareland (Stand) Grade 0 *Spade Jack of Nightmareland *Vermillion Gatekeeper Grade 1 *Demon Bike of the Witching Hour *Devil Child *Dimension Creeper *Edge in the Darkness *Mirage Maker *Nightmare Baby *Poet of Darkness, Amon *Revolting Bolt *Vroukalakas Grade 2 *Baleful Repressor *Cyber Beast *Demon of Aspiration, Amon *Demonted Executioner *Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour *Knowledge Drunkard Grade 3 *Amon's Eye, Agares *Amon's Leader, Astaroth *Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour *Demon Marquis, Amon "Яeverse" *Demon World Marquis, Amon *Echo of Nemesis *Evil Eye Basilisk *Evil God Bishop, Gastille *King of Diptera, Beelzebub Grade 4 *Amon's Red Eye, Forneus *Amon's Talon, Marchocias *Cryptid Gnaw Liege, Sabnac *Great Demon, Soulless Demagogue *Mask of Demonic Frenzy, Ericrius *One who Hunts Souls, Balaam Etranger Grade 2 *Dark Noble, Muma *Demonic Beast, Degoru *Demonic Beast, Zaruba *Humanoid Magical Tool, Ago Gold Paladin Trigger *Silent Punisher (Critical) Grade 3 *Knight of Fury, Agravain Granblue Grade 0 *Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris Grade 1 *Gust Jinn *Waterspout Djinn *Witch Doctor of the Powdered Bone, Negrobone *Witch Doctor of the Seven Seas, Raistutor Grade 2 *Witch Doctor of Languor, Negrolazy *Witch Doctor of the Rotten Sea, Negrorook *Witch Doctor of the Seven Seas, Raisruler Grade 3 *Ghostie Leader, Demetria *Witch Doctor of the Abyss, Negromarl *Witch Doctor of the Dead Sea, Negrobolt Grade 4 *Diabolist of Corpse, Negrosonger *Diabolist of Tombs, Negromode *Great Witch Doctor of Banquets, Negrolily Kagero Trigger *Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Critical) Grade 1 *Embodiment of Armor, Bahr *Spear of the Flame Dragon, Tahr Grade 2 *Armor of the Flame Dragon, Bahr *Embodiment of Shield, Lahm Grade 3 *Embodiment of Victory, Aleph Murakumo Trigger *Dark Knight Stealth Rogue, Clogg (Stand) *Dirk Stealth Rogue, Yaiba (Critical) *Secretive Stealth Rogue, Hagino (Heal) *Stealth Rogue Courtesan, Agemaki (Draw) *Stealth Rogue, Hinoekomachi (Heal) *Stealth Rogue of the Fiendish Blade, Masamura (Critical) *Stealth Rogue of Unhappiness, Shirasagi (Draw) Grade 0 *Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo *Disciple Stealth Rogue, Minosuke *Masago Stealth Rogue, Goemon *Robust Stealth Rogue, Terukage *Stealth Demon of Crow Feathers, Fugen *Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru Grade 1 *Bangasa Stealth Rogue, Sukerock *Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka *Loveholic Stealth Rogue, Tamanoi *Stealth Rogue of Concealment, Tanba *Stealth Rogue of Entertainment, Senbei *Stealth Rogue of Nirvana, Yaegaki *Stealth Rogue of Summoning, Jiraiya *Stealth Rogue of the Silk Umbrella, Shizune Grade 2 *Caped Stealth Rogue, Shanaou *Demonic Hair Stealth Rogue, Grenjin *Stealth Rogue of Enmity, Sodehagi *Stealth Rogue of Envy, Ikyuu *Stealth Rogue of Revenge, Ooboshi *Stealth Rogue of the Flowered Hat, Fujino *Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube *Transformation Stealth Rogue, Kuzunoha Grade 3 *Furious Hair Stealth Rogue, Ikkaku *Ink-dyed Stealth Rogue, Minetsuki *Onmyo Stealth Rogue, Seimei *Scheming Stealth Rogue, Taemahime *Spiked Club Stealth Rogue, Arahabaki *Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud *Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie *Stealth Rogue of the Trial, Yasuie *Swordhunter Stealth Rogue, Oniwaka *Truth Seeking Stealth Rogue, Amakusa Grade 4 *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kagamijishi *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kiyohime *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Shirahagino *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Shishiyuzuki *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Yasuie Tenma *Dharma Deity of the Five Precepts, Yasuie Genma *Rogue Deity of the Third Realm, Yasuie Gouma Narukami Trigger *Djinn of Paranoia (Draw) *Djinn of Rainy Duststorm (Stand) *Malevolent Djinn (Critical) *Soothing Eradicator, Gyokumen (Heal) *Zephyr Kid, Hayate (Stand) *Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate (Stand) Grade 0 *Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh *Djinn of the Thunder Break *Spirit Beads Eradicator, Nata *Wish Granting Djinn Grade 1 *Djinn of the Lightning Spark *Dragon Monk, Ginkaku *Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji *Stealth Fighter Grade 2 *Brawler, Lightning Rider *Djinn of the Lightning Flare *Dragon Monk, Kinkaku *Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Ou *Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-jun *Foot Brawler, Teiroc *Iron Fan Eradicator, Nirrti *Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem *Tracking Eradicator, Dokukakuji Grade 3 *Brawler, Headband of Greed *Demonic Sword Eradicator, Raioh *Djinn of the Lightning Flash *One Strike Two Hits Djinn Nubatama Trigger *Almsgiving Stealth Rogue, Jirokichi (Draw) *Aggressive Stealth Rogue, Cheenah (Draw) *Hardworking Stealth Rogue, Torasada (Critical) *Killing Method Stealth Rogue, Samidare (Critical) *Living Method Stealth Rogue, Shigure (Heal) *Voracious Stealth Rogue, Kosode (Heal) Grade 0 *Banquet Stealth Rogue, Shutenmaru *Stealth Rogue of the Wintry Wind, Kamojigusa Grade 1 *Isolation Stealth Rogue, Matsuba *Scattering Stealth Rogue, Tsuruchiyo *Stealth Rogue of Running Off, Ichinose *Stealth Rogue of the Mirrored Moon, Tsubakuro *Stealth Rogue of the Night, Sakurafubuki *Stealth Rogue of the Night, Sakurafubuki (V Series) *Stealth Rogue of Veils, Kurenai *Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki Grade 2 *Fast Speed Stealth Rogue, Genzou *Stealth Rogue of a Thousand Blades, Oborozakura *Stealth Rogue of Departed Soul, Toranaga *Stealth Rogue of Detonation, Teruyoshi *Stealth Rogue of Liquidation, Sadatsugu *Stealth Rogue of Night Fog, Agitomaru *Stealth Rogue of Night Fog, Miyabi Grade 3 *Demon Stealth Rogue, Genba *Remarkable Stealth Rogue, Morishige *Stealth Fiend, Daidarahoushi *Stealth Rogue of Proscription, Mizukaze *Stealth Rogue of Repudiation, Yorihira Grade 4 *Enma Stealth Rogue, Mujinlord *Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Atagolord *Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Kurehalord Pale Moon Trigger *Candy Clown (Heal) *Dynamite Juggler (Critical) *Surprise Clown (Stand) Grade 0 *Hades Ringmaster Grade1 *Hades Hypnotist *Immortal Target *Magician of Quantum Mechanics *Skull Juggler *Starting Presenter Grade 2 *Dancing Knifedancer *Mirror Demon Grade 3 *Dark Lord of Pale Moon Grade 4 *Curtain Call Announcer, Mephisto Shadow Paladin Trigger *Grim Reaper (Critical) *Grim Revenger (Critical) *Illegal Alchemist (Heal) Grade 0 *Phantom Bringer Demon Grade 1 *Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith Grade 2 *Revenger, Bloodmaster Grade 3 *Blue Thorn Heavy-slash, Valdemar *Silver Spear Demon, Gusion Grade 4 *Dark Knight, Efnysien *Dark Knight, Ludvik Spike Brothers Trigger *Dandy Regista (Draw) *Devil Watch (Stand) Grade 0 *Cyclone Johnny *Reign of Terror, Thermidor *Smart Leader, Dark Bringer Grade 1 *Cold-blooded Advisor, Cunning Brain *Death Flag Dragger *Tyrant Receiver Grade 2 *Devildom Chemist *Devil Summoner *Dudley Ingram *Genie, Lamp Receiver *Silver Blaze Grade 3 *Bad End Dragger *Emerald Blaze *General Seifried *Hive Maker *Jelly Beans Grade 4 *Divine Hand, Good End Dragger *King of Sadism, Dudley Caligula *Shootdown King, Miracle Ace Category:Race Category:Demon Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Spike Brothers Category:Pale Moon Category:Kagero Category:Granblue Category:Gold Paladin Category:Etranger Category:Narukami